Tex-Mex is the Best!
by FarRarAway
Summary: Fail title is fail. So sorry. Fem!America and Mexico have a surprise for England and Fem!Spain! Slight USUK and probably others. Enjoy my royally beautiful and divine, sugar plum bums!


_Ding-dong!_

England gave a disparaging sigh as a loud crash sounded from inside America's house. "I'll get it!" He heard his former charge's loud and obnoxious voice emanate from inside the house. There were a few more sounds, a smacking of feet on linoleum and a strange 'fusoso~' laugh. Moments later the front door swung open to reveal a grinning America. His former colony was dressed in a cheeky '_Kiss the Cook' _apron over an over-sized Old Glory sweater that fell off one of her bare shoulders, and a pair of short shorts. Arthur gulped and tried to stop the blood that was currently rushing towards his cheeks.

"Iggy!" She cried happily as she hastily grabbed the Briton's arm, pulling him into the house. His senses were immediately assaulted by the smell coming from the kitchen, and the retort he previously readied at being called Iggy and not by his name had died on his lips. America was cooking?

"America, what is the meaning of this?" England grumbled indignantly, trying to ignore the heavenly smell that had him practically drooling.

The excited blond just grinned and led him farther into her New York apartment. She dragged him towards the back and pushed him into a bar stool facing the open kitchen beside Spain. Wait, Spain? England did a double take and sure enough, his former nemesis on the high seas, and current frenemy, was sitting beside him. Her dainty tan arms propping up her childishly grinning face as she watched Mexico in the kitchen.

"A-america, really!" England stammered, feeling extremely out of place.

Amelia just clicked her tongue, "Artie, please. Patience is a virtue. You're the one that taught me that!" With a wink she joined Mexico in the kitchen. England fought the urge to strangle the poor girl and turned his attention to the Spaniard beside him.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" He questioned.

She just shook her head, chocolate curls swishing and her green eyes had a glassy far off look, "All I know is that Alejandro and Amelia are cooking and you're here. I'm just happy my little Alejo wants to see me after so long!~" She grinned brightly.

"Oy! I heard that, _gringo_! You're only here because Mia insisted. Don't think I like you or anything." Mexico whipped around and ran his free hand through his dark brown curls. America gently nudged him out of the way and continued in his place over the stove. He glared scathingly and pointed a spatula at the former guardians, "Both of you are in for a treat as America and I have created a new type of cuisine-"

"-We call it Tex-Mex!" America cut in.

Mexico had a bored look on his face, as if he was used to being interrupted. "_She_ calls it Tex-Mex." He informed drily.

"All done!" America chimed giddily. "You two are the first, besides Alejandro and myself, to try Chili con carne and chimichangas!" She set down two plates in front of Spain and England with an expectant look on her face.

Isabel and Arthur eyed the food in front of them. They each had a bowl filled with brownish red mush and a plate with deep fried tortilla wrapped chicken with guacamole. Isabel clapped her hands in glee, picked up her fork, and dove right in to the chili. Arthur shrugged and followed suit.

After the first bite, the two nations were in Heaven. The food was so savory and flavorful. Though, it had a bit of a kick. Arthur was admittedly having a hard time with it. Seeing as how his food is usually so bland. Thankfully, Mexico had guessed this would happen and granted the sweaty Englishman with a glass of milk.

"So," America interjected. "Whaddya think?" She asked, sky blue eyes wide with anticipation.

England finished gulping his glass of milk, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button around his neck. "Well, it was certainly...-"

"Delicious!" Isabel cried. She jumped up from her chair, embracing an irate Mexican. "Alejo! Your food is amazing!"

"My name is _Alejandro _not Alejo, ya old bat."

England winced, "Dear God, he does it too."

"Does what?" Amelia tilted her head like a puppy in question.

"Butchers the Queen's English. It is _you. _Not ya."Amelia just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, not this." Alejandro groaned. "It's like _fuego _all over again!"

Spain's grin brightened in fake contentment, "It still isn't Spanish." She said as she pinched his cheek.

Alejandro smacked her hand away and shrieked, "Don't touch me you loco dos caras mujer! One minute you're sweet and cheerful and the next you're _un conquistador diabla_ that murder my people and suppressed my culture!"

Amelia's face grew worried. "_Mexico._" She approached the dark skinned personification cautiously and pulled him into a hug. She patted his head and explained, "Alejandro gets a little excited sometimes."

Spain just smiled, "You and my little Lovi would get along great!"

Alejandro's face was red as a fire hydrant, he shoved away from Amelia. "I'm fine." He stalked to the kitchen to clean up, grumbling about useless, spoiled Italians.

"I thought you two didn't get along..?" Arthur trailed off, confused.

"What made you think that?" America's eye brows furrowed.

"The 'half-assed' Mexico on your world map."

"Oh! No, that's just because of my grudge over the Alamo. We get along great aside from when Alejandro occasionally breaks into my house at night to steal stuff. But, we're fine. Right, Alejandro?" Amelia turned toward Alejandro for confirmation.

Alejandro grunted, "Amelia is _mi gringo favorito. _Along with Matthew, of course." America beamed.

"Hey, you guys haven't tried the chimichangas yet!" Amelia cried as she ushered the two back into their seats. "Eat." She ordered and joined Mexico in the kitchen for clean up.

* * *

Half an hour later, after the two North American countries had filled their former guardians to the brim with food, the four were seated in America's living room.

"Mmm," Spain murmured as she snuggled into the couch cushions, looking ready for a siesta. "_Su comida era muy buena!_"

"Thanks, Spain! It means a lot! What did you think, England?" Amelia asked. Mexico was seated next to her, his arm slung on the back of the couch, a hint of a smile on his lips.

England nodded and cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, it was brilliant." His cheeks taking on a pinkish hue. "I didn't know you could cook, America. You always refused to learn as a child."

Mexico sniggered and America giggled, "I only refused because _you _wanted to teach me."

Isabel threw her head back and laughed at the blond's comment. "Fusosososo!~ At least the girl has some sense!"

"Sod off! My cooking isn't _that _bad." England griped, his face now bright red from embarrassment.

"Sure~" Amelia teased. Mexico was chuckling light heartedly at this point (probably from the irony of Spain's statement) and America looked very pleased with herself. England suddenly felt suspicious. _What is she up to?_

After some more light hearted conversation, Spain announced she had better return home. She thanked her hosts and bid them all farewell. With a promise to come visit Alejandro again with Lovino, much to his chagrin. Though, England suspected he was a bit happier with this turn of events than he let on. Shortly after, Mexico also left.

"He'll be back. Probably tonight. Eh, I'll just invite Mattie over for the night and he can make pancakes!" She grinned cheerily as she turned back to England. "I'm really glad you came, Artie." Her smile turned warm.

England nodded, "Me too, actually." He said, sliding into his over coat.

He was standing by her front door, about to open it when her voice stopped him, "Arthur?"

England froze at the sound of his full first name, which she rarely used, and turned to face her. She was gazing at the ground, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. "Yes?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I just wanted to tell you. A-about your cooking..." England's face immediately burned bright red. "I wanted you to know, that it isn't a big deal. That cooking isn't your thing, I mean. You have lots of other talents that make up for it. A-and I'm sorry I used it as an ice breaker. I wanted to help improve relations between Spain and Mexico. They're both going through a really hard time. And they could probably use some support from one another. I know that doesn't excuse belittling y-" Arthur had heard enough, he gripped Amelia's chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"I get it, Amelia. You don't need to explain yourself to me." _You never did._ Brief images of her revolution popped into his head. Arthur quickly changed his thoughts' course of direction. It would be bad to suddenly cough up blood during a tender moment such as this.

Amelia blinked her teary eyes and smiled at him. One of those genuine smiles that truly reflected how she felt on the inside, that were rare indeed to come by. America's paranoia kept her extremely guarded. Her feelings were no exception. Suddenly the girl lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his shirt. "I've missed you, Artie."

Said nation hummed in response, rubbing her back soothingly. "I-I've missed you too, Amelia." They stayed like that for awhile. Reveling in presence of one another.

She pulled back away from him, "Well, it's probably time you got home."

"Ah, yes. Except that-" England looked at his watch. "I have already missed my flight."

Amelia's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no! I am _so_ sorry, Artie!"

Arthur just shrugged, "It's all right. There'll be another one in the morning."

"Your bedroom is still upstairs, untouched. You can spend the night here. Although, I doubt you'll get much sleep with the pancake party Mattie, Alejandro, and I will most likely be having later." The young nation pursed her lips thoughtfully. She snapped her fingers as an idea struck, "We can always drug you! You'll sleep like the dead and be ready for that plane flight in no time!"

Arthur gave a hearty chuckle, "I think I'll take my chances. Good night, Amelia." And with that he kissed her forehead and headed off to bed.

Amelia smirked thinking, _Tex-Mex is officially my favorite food. Being delicious and bringing people together. Hell yes!_ She giggled and reached for her phone, her Canadian, pancake loving brother already on speed dial.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Reader! Thank you for checking this out. I hoped you liked... what ever this was. Fun Fact! Chimichangas and chili are totally not Mexican, like at all. They weren't necessarily invented in Texas, more like the general area of south western U.S.. Also, Tex-Mex is incredibly hard to find in the Middle East. I should know. I honestly don't even know what this was. I like the idea of Mexico actually having a personification and doing stuff. Fem!Spain and fem!America are always a plus. I also like USUK. So, this happened. I apologize for awful Spanish. Google Translate is a cruel Mistress. If you liked this, be sure to say so! Reviews are nice and so is pie. Blueberry specifically.**

**-FRA**


End file.
